Reunion
by Zerogrl99
Summary: It's been 10 years since high school..... please leave me lots of feedback!!!!!!


  
Title: Reunion  
Author: Rhonda  
Email: buffys@buffymail.com  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with I'm just a fan and this story is for entertainment purposes only and I am receiving no money for it.  
Feedback: I love feedback. Try not to flame me too much. I like the poz stuff best.  
Authors Notes: This is my first IaHB fic. I've wrote a few Buffy fics, some Dark Angel and a X-men.   
Rating: Pg 13 (When I write I sometimes get a harsh with my vocabulary).  
  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?" the little girl asked from her car seat.  
"Mommy and Daddy have to go to their high school reunion. That means we have to see our friends we haven't seen in a long time." a woman spoke from the drivers seat.  
"But let me add sweety it isn't even daddy's reunion. It's mommy's." the man in the passagenger seat voiced, half speaking to his daughter and the other to his wife.  
"Yeah right. Don't give me that 'oh, I don't want to go. I can't beleive I have to go back to that fu..." She paused her word remembering that her 4 year old daughter is at a very impressionable age. "that boring town." she said then sighing in relilf that her daughter had not paid attention to the conversation. She was too busy rocking her dolly to sleep.  
"Good recover." Her husband replied. A small smirk came across his face. "I didn't say that. It's just a lot of stuff happened, before we left. And before you say anything, Yes I do miss them and it will be nice to see them again. I know you all too well Mrs. Waite." He said winking slightly in her direction. She only smiled and sighed as she kept her eyes on the long road in front of them.  
"Are you sure your up to this anyway? I mean you got really sick around this time when you were pregnate with Rozlyn. Do you want me to drive?" He asked softly, realizing that his little girl was now asleep, hugging her doll.  
"Jamie, I'm only a month. You really need to calm down. You got this way the last time. I'm a big girl. Anyway I'm fine. I may have to pull the car over later and puke but other than that we should be there in 10 hours." His wife spoke quitely for her daughter and her poor worried husband. Ever since they got married he has done nothing but worry about her and when Roz was born he started worring about her too.  
"I'm sorry. I just worry about you. You know I do. I love you." he whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek.   
"I love you too." she said, taking her eyes off the road to look him in the eyes and smile. "I wonder how everyone is now. I haven't even talked to my bestfriend in 5 years. What if she's forgotten me?" She started to wonder which her husband knew would lead to panic.   
"She would never forget you. You're unforgettable." * Damn the hormoans* She still loves you." He tried to calm her down.  
"Unforgettable huh? Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" She smiled poking her husband lightly in the side.  
"Hey quit." He laughed smacking her hand away lightly.  
A few more minets of driving , they reached the a large house. A pick-up truck and a mini-van were parked in the driveway, childerns toys littered the lawn. "Baby girl? Come on now you have to wake up now. I want you to meet your Aunt Val and Uncle Tyler." She spoke to her daughter sweetly.  
"Ok mommy." Rozlyn said jumping out of the carseat, her father just unbukled and jumping out of the car.  
"Hold on there little lady. Wait for the rest of us." Jamie said halting the small child dead in her tracks. "That's better." he said taking the Rozlyn by the hand. "You alright baby?" He looked over to his wife.  
"Yeah just nervous." She replied, ringing the doorbell. She could hear someone coming to the door and unlocking it. A woman opened the door and stared for a moment. "Val?"  
"Catie?!? Oh my god, Tyler! Come quick!" The woman qucikly embraced the other woman in a big hug. "Come in." She said allowing them into her home. "Jamie, I've missed you. I've missed you both so much."  
"We've missed you too Val." Jamie said giving her a quick hug.  
"Val!?! Val, where are you?" Tyler ran from upstairs "What's wrong?"  
"Look whose here!" She squealed Catie though to herself *Typical cheerleader behavior*.  
  



End file.
